canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chara
Chara is a character in the 2015 indie-game Undertale. About her Chara is a young human girl who has peach skin, brown hair with short bangs, rosy cheeks, and wears a lime and cream colored striped shirt, red-brown pants, and shoes. She wasn't really the greatest person because she was an evil demonic child who hated humanity when she climbed Mount Ebott, and after falling into the underground, Chara was taken in by Toriel and Asgore as a second child and was treated with respect equal to their biological son. Chara and Asriel became best friends because Asriel loved Chara like a sibling, and he thought she was sweet, kind, and unwilling to pass harsh judgment, and monsters spoke of how Chara filled the underground with hope. Despite the loving and caring treatment the Dreemurr family showed to Chara, she laughed at, teased, and bullied Asriel. One day, after becoming terminally ill from consuming buttercups, Chara expressed the desire to see the golden flowers found in her home village. After her death, Chara's soul was absorbed by Asriel, and they shared control over a body. Chara carried her own corpse across the barrier and wanted to use her full power. Asriel resisted Chara, which ultimately led to the humans killing the fusion of the two souls. Asriel told Frisk that he came up with this philosophy because his resistance to Chara had led to both of them being killed. Chara's body was originally laid to rest in a coffin in the basement of the castle, where the bodies of the other fallen humans would later be put. When she left Asgore, Toriel carried Chara's body to the ruins and gave her a proper burial. Chara has a power that allows the very essence of one's being to persist after death, which woke her from death as a ghostly spirit who wants to kill everyone when Frisk entered the underground. This caused Chara to float around Frisk all the time by trying to nudge her towards genocide, but when Frisk refused to destroy the world, Chara beaome frustrated and confused, wondered what Frisk wanted instead, and then finally gave in to the frustration by having her spirit possess Frisk's body by trying to attempt to erase the world anyway. This means that every single action she takes is creepy at best and malicious at worst. Role in Sabrina1985's headcanon In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Chara is a young girl who ran away from her home due her parents passing away,and she wasn't really the greatest person because she decided to become an evil demonic child who hated humanity and wanted to kill everyone she met for no reason on her own free will after this incident. She was the first human to fall into the underground after she she climbed Mount Ebott, and after falling into the underground, Chara was taken in by Toriel and Asgore as a second child and was treated with respect equal to their biological son. Asriel loved Chara like a sibling, and he thought she was sweet, kind, and unwilling to pass harsh judgment, and despite the loving and caring treatment the Dreemurr family showed to Chara, she laughed at, teased, and bullied Asriel. Chara and Asriel had worked together on a plan to get to the surface and retrieve six more human souls. The human thought of the idea to poison herself with buttercup flowers so that Asriel could go through the barrier. Asriel informed her he did not think it was a good plan anymore because he knew that they would both be in trouble for disobeying their parents for going to the surface, and resisted Chara's desire to use her full power. Ultimately, this lead to him "betraying" his sibling and aborting his part of the plan. Asriel did this because he realized that he had enough of being manipulated and regularly abused by Chara because he was clearly too trusting and tried too hard to be accepted, and always mindlessy agreed to her thoughts and plans instead of voicing his true opinions, which is why he had done this. On the day, she became terminally ill from consuming the buttercups, Chara expressed the desire to see the golden flowers found in her home village. After her death, Chara's soul gained a power that allows the very essence of one's being to persist after death, which woke her from death as a ghostly spirit, so she carried her own corpse across the barrier, so she could use her full power. This caused Chara to float around Frisk all the time by trying to nudge her towards genocide, but when Frisk refused to destroy the world, Chara became frustrated and confused, wondered what Frisk wanted instead, and then finally gave in to the frustration by having her spirit possess Frisk's body by trying to attempt to erase the world anyway. This means that every single action she takes is creepy at best and malicious at worst. Trivia The official Japanese translation of the game translates Chara's name as "Kyara", which is pronounced "Kera". This matches the katakana for the English word "character", which is written as "Kyarakutā". Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Antagonists